In the beggining
by FanFikr42
Summary: A story of how the friendship between James Potter and Sirius black started, how the rivalry between James and SevSev escapated, and how James fell for Lily.


My Fanfic:

Good Evening, my story starts where most good stories start, at the beginning. Well the beginning of my tale starts with a boy, well four boys actually, their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They're on their way to their first term at a magnificent school by the name of Hogwarts. James Potter is the first person we'll encounter as we tour the Hogwarts Express, sitting in an empty compartment. He watched as the train began to trudge forward. It wasn't long before two people walked in, a girl with beautiful red hair, bright green eyes, and a smile, having already put on her robes and a boy with hair so greasy it could've been any color, black eyes that seemed like bottomless pits, and a dull unhappy expression about sitting where they could be overheard.

"I'm sorry," laughed the girl before sitting down, "are these seats taken?"

"No," James said turning quickly away blushing. That girl is REALLY cute he thought to himself. "I...I'm James." he said with some difficulty. The girl smiled brightly at him causing his face to turn a deeper shade of magenta.

"I'm Lily." She told him, "and this is Severus." the boy grunted when he heard his name, making it quite clear he wanted to be anywhere else than there. As the train picked up speed Lily and Severus continued a conversation that they were obviously carrying on before they entered the compartment. James continued to look out the window at the scenery, completely uninterested in what they were discussing. After a few minutes, both James and Severus decided to change into their robes. Lily left the compartment to allow them privacy. While outside the compartment she was joined by a young man with shoulder length black hair and beautiful gray eyes, he too was standing outside of a compartment to allow his companions room to change.

"Hey," he said as he leaned on the door to his compartment. Lily looked him over before answering.

"Hello." she replied not looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. "Whats' your name?" she finally asked him.

"Sirius, Sirius Black." He told her, "and yours?"

"Evans, Lily Evans." she said looking at anything but him. After what seemed like decades, Severus peeked out to tell her they had changed. Lily hurried into the compartment leaving Sirius Black to stand in awkward silence. The train stopped in front of a great lake, as James got off the train he ran into the same black haired gray eyed boy that Lily had met previously.

"Watch where you're going!" he told Sirius impatiently.

"Well sorry your highness." said Sirius in a mock bow, James turned and glared at him. Sirius returned the glare with the same or more vigor.

"All righ' firs' years, firs' years this way!" came the only thing that could've torn James and Sirius away from their glare fest. They both walked up to a great giant of a man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. As the first years piled into the boats to make way to the most beautiful and confusing castle they'll ever see, James and Sirius both found themselves sharing a boat with Lily and Severus. As they neared the castle James continued to glare at Sirius was pretending he didn't exist. They walked up to the castle and up the stairs to be greeted by a sour middle-aged woman with her brown hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Welcome." she greeted them as the came to a halt. "I am Professor McGonagall . Your fellow students are waiting at their house tables for you to join them but before that we must go through the sorting. You will each be sorted into the appropriate houses." whatever, James thought to himself, as long as I'm not in the same house as him! With a glare at Sirius he thought this. They followed the rest of the first years through the double doors and watched as their classmates were divided into four different houses: Gryffindor for the bravest of the lot, Ravenclaw for the most clever, Slytherin for the most cunning, and Hufflepuff for the rest of them. "Severus Snape." was called and the nervous looking young boy walked forward, the Sorting Hat was placed on him and exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!" Lily came next and was sorted into Gryffindor. "Sirius Black!" The hat was put on his head.

"Hmmm," the hat thought on Sirius head. "A Black eh? Well then I'd say Sly..."

"NO! Sirius thought to the hat, "I'm NOT going into that house!"

"Well, then..." the hat thought before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius looked somewhat happy, James grimaced as he was the next one to be placed in Gryffindor. After the sorting was done a REALLY old guy stood up and addressed the school.

"Good Evening." He greeted them all, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and I'd like to welcome our new students to our magnificent school and to our older students welcome back..." he began to go over the rules for the first year students. James stopped listening, he looked over the table at the other first year Gryffindors, there was Black, a short fat young boy with a name James didn't know, and young boy with gray in his otherwise brown hair, and then he saw her, Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the world to him. He stared at her, her brilliant smile looking at Dumbledore. "...and now to begin our lovely and delicious feast!" he finished, he then clapped his hands and the food appeared in front of them all. James didn't know what to grab first. Eventually when they'd finished Dumbledore stood and made another announcement before sending them off to bed. James ran to catch up with his fellow Gryffindors. Sirius rolled his eyes as he noticed, the git, he thought silently to himself. Sirius followed the prefect who directed him to the Gryffindor tower. After being told where the boys dormitories were, Sirius went to his bed. Unfortunately his was right next to Potter's. He and Potter glared at each other before promptly closing their blinds and going to bed.


End file.
